


Code name: Angel

by alixcharmed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Capture of Flag, Escape, Fights, Lightning - Freeform, Multi, One-Sided Love, One-Sided Relationship, Snow and Ice, Snowball Fight, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixcharmed/pseuds/alixcharmed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>If you see my face, for a few seconds you'll be the happiest man in the world.</i><br/>Mainly through it Shield keeps my existence in great secrecy.<br/>I met a lot of enemies Shield, but I never stuck to close. That's why Coulson's trying to keep me safe. In place that I used to call 'home'.<br/>But I knew him.<br/>And I know that he's still remembers me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Code name: Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my first work, but basically the first here.  
> I don't know if it's good, probably because it is awful.  
> But... here it is.  
> Enjoy and let me know what you think.
> 
> Love you, guys!

Anyone who have ever seen her face, could say that for few seconds was the happiest man in the world.  
Mainly through it, she sat in the backseat of a black van drived by the new director of S.H.I.E.L.D. as himself.  
"Invite us?"  
"I, Alison Westwood, give you permission to enter the camp." she sighed bored. They drove eight hours from some provincial village in Maryland to even more cut off from the world place, called 'Camp Half-Blood'. Her home.  
As soon as she got out of the car, the shaggy ball began to rub against her legs.  
''Nanny!" she bent down to pat her little dog. Okay, not such a _little_ , but it still was her most lovely Nanny. Maria giggled.  
The three of them climbed up the hill to see below the strangest mix of buildings in this part of the United States.  
The handsomest and most sassy boy, which Alison knew, leaned against the trunk of a pine on the top of the hill.  
,,Well, well, well... Who do we have here?'' he said, spreading his arms wide to embrace. This annoying boy naturally was her best and actually, the _only_ friend. She hugged him, because they not seen each other for really long time.  
''Strange to see you here at this time, Westwood.''  
''As you, di Angelo.''  
  
He smiled a little creepy, before he added something else:  
"Chiron's gonna kill you.''  
''Yeah, I know.'' she shrugged and and smiled her best, treacherous smile. ''That's why I come with bodyguards.'' pointed to Hill, who stood next, with her arm crossed over her chest and Coulson, who had just climbed to the top.  
Then he nodded to them and began to descend toward the camp.  
''Nico!'' she called after him, in a few seconds equating with his steps.  
''What?'' he almost growled. He had a violent and malicious nature, but he was never angry at her. It was something new.  
''And what was that?'' she went stubbornly, step by step behind him only 'cause he didn't want to stopped.  
''You disappear without a word, and count on flowers and fanfare to welcome?''  
''No. But you could be a bit nicer. We're friends, twisty and unscrupulous, but still friends.'' he didn't respond ''Are we?''  
Nico sighed. He looked up and saw Alison's brother. Girl brushed snowflakes out of the long, dark hair and waved to her young brother. When she turned her head away from the blonde in glasses, Nico disappeared.  
Jason seemed genuinely surprised at the sight of the agents. In the camp, adults rarely appeared, and he with his twenty-two years of life and rescued world at his account, particularly stood out.  
They stood in silent for a few minutes on painted with a blue paint porch. From inside the house they heard the creaking of wheels and Chiron entered the porch in the wheelchair and sweater in a horseshoe. At the sight of Alison and two behind her, he stroked his curly beard.  
Coulson spoke first.  
''Sir, I'm Phil Coulson and this is Agent Hill. On my request Alison left this place and helped rebuild a project of...''  
''Shield, I heard.'' Chiron interrupted ''We were surprised that the destructions in the D.C. wasn't the work of our mentees.''  
''I'm sorry?''  
''How could you know from our little angel, my wards sometimes gets out of control. But Alyssa is unique.'' Girl hissed at her real name. He paid no attention. ''You don't realize what you doing, taking her out of here.''  
''I think, however, I am. That's why I want her to stay here.''  
''WHAT?!'' she just couldn't belive in what she'd heard ''I'm your best agent! Better than all existing agents Shield together. You cannot leave me here!'' gave him a murderous look ''I have look for him.'' she hissed a lot quieter.  
''That's why you stay here. You take it too personally.''  
''What about Capsicle? He also takes this personally.''  
''He is an adult. And you are child.''  
She looked at her small, apparently fragile hands. Has never really showed how much she was old?  
''I'm older than you.'' she said quietly and viciously.  
''So prove it and let us settle the matter of Barnes.'' Director consistently maintained a calm and businesslike voice. Shifted his gaze at the teacher's eyes. ''I should be grateful if you stop her here.''  
Chiron laughed heartily and shook hands with Coulson. ''It's really an amazing place, but I didn't note miracles here.''  
Agents had left before the sun touched the waters of the Long Island.  
Alison stayed, sitting on the porch railing, watched as her brother lost with Chiron in Rummy. She was mad as hell.


End file.
